Family Pressure
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have cast aside their family's history & dislike towards each other & have been best friends ever since Year One. But can they remain together even when the family pressure becomes too intense?
1. First Meeting

The doors to the Hogwarts Express closed behind Rose Molly Weasley with a soft thud. Glancing back, her heart gave a soft skip as the scarlet train lurched forwards slowly and began its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to which Rose was about to begin her magical education. She quickly leaned out a vacant window and waved to her parents, Ron and Hermione. Her father's arm was wrapped around her mother's shoulders, a classic grin plastered on his face. Her mother looked like she was about to cry, but she waved back to her daughter and blew her a kiss.

"We love you, Rose!" she called, leaning forward out of Ron's arms.

"I love you too!" Rose called back, her voice trembling slightly. She only just realised how much she would miss her father's immature personality and infectious smile. She would miss her mother's caring nature and the way she always knew how to solve a problem, no matter how hard it was for Rose. It was hard.

Rose waved to her Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry, her cousin Lily and her younger brother Hugo, and gave them a brave smile. They all waved back until the train disappeared around the corner and Rose could not see them anymore.

"Hey Rosie," her cousin, Albus Potter said. He approached her, looking just as timid as she felt. Albus resembled his father in every way possible; untidy black hair, almond shaped green eyes and a a skinny frame. He was the eleven year old version of his father, Harry.

"Hey Al," Rose smiled. "You ready for Hogwarts?"

Al nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I just hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"Same," Rose breathed. "I'll see you later, Al."

Albus nodded and continued walking down the train corridor. Rose flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder and walked in the opposite direction. Every carriage was filled until Rose found a carriage that held a solitary passenger. It was a boy.

She slid the door open timidly. The boy turned his head to her. Bleach blonde hair fell over the forehead of a young boy who looked to be about the same age. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes, like Rose. His piercing grey eyes looked at her quizzically.

"Do you mind? I can't find another carriage." Rose asked shyly.

The boy shook his head. "No, not at all."

Rose took a seat opposite him and closest to the door. She wanted to say something but her shyness was too strong. The blonde boy had gone back to staring out the window.

Finally, Rose found her voice. "I'm Rose, by the way, Rose Weasley."

The boy turned to look back at her. "Weasley?"

Rose nodded, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"But you don't have the red hair my father told me about."

Rose looked up. He was smiling slightly.

"My father has red hair. My mother has brown hair," Rose replied, feeling dumb. "Who's your father?"

The boy's mouth twisted slightly into a frown. "Draco Malfoy. My name's Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose looked at him, stunned. Then, she laughed.

"What's funny?" he demanded angrily.

"My father told me to beat you in every test before we left," she giggled.

Scorpius watched her, and then began to laugh with her.


	2. A New Generation

The country side sped by, the rolling hills and the picturesque blue skies speeding past as the scarlet Hogwarts Express roared through. But Rose Weasley wasn't paying attention to the scenery. She was too busy chatting to the boy opposite her.

"So, what do your parents do for a job?" Scorpius asked her as they feasted on Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs and the like.

"Um, my Mum works at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's quite a high official. And my Dad is an Auror. So, really, my mum is the boss of my dad at work," she mused, and then giggled as second later. "What about your parents?"

"Well, it's funny that you mention where your mother works," Scorpius grinned.

"Why's that?" Rose grinned back.

"My Father works there, too," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Scorpius replied. "Maybe they work together."

"Maybe," Rose trailed off. She did wonder if her mother worked with Scorpius' dad. She knew how her father felt about Mr. Malfoy, but was unsure about her mother's stance on him.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Rose's cousin, James Potter appeared.

"Yo, cous," he greeted Rose. When he noticed Scorpius, his brown eyes narrowed. "You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"What of it?" Scorpius shot back, his grey eyes glaring at Rose's cousin.

"What are you doing in here with him?" James rounded on Rose.

"I can sit with whomever I like James," Rose responded immediately, holding her head high. "Just because Uncle Harry and Dad didn't get along with Scorpius' father, it doesn't mean that I have to behave the same!"

James just glared back at his cousin. Rose stared defiantly back at her twelve year old cousin, who also, resembled his father.

"See you at school," was James' parting words, and the door slid closed.

James Potter seemed to leave an awkward silence in his wake. Rose sat, embarrassed and uncomfortable. She glanced at Scorpius. He was watching the running scenery outside.

"I'm sorry about that," Rose began in a small voice, staring at her hands. She felt her ears turning red, a trait she had apparently picked up from her father.

She glanced back up at him. He was looking at her, and then he shrugged. "It's okay. A lot of people are going to be like that. I mean, our parents hated each other in school. It doesn't surprise me that your cousin acted like that. People probably expect us to behave the same."

Rose looked at him disbelieving for a second, and then nodded.

"So what House do you want to be in?" Scorpius asked her, smiling.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into an old stone station, and there was a loud voice booming, "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way please!"

Rose's face broke into a wide grin and she cried, "Hagrid's still here!"

"Hagrid?" Scorpius looked at her questioningly as they left the compartment and headed to the door.

"You don't know about Hagrid!"

Scorpius shook his head. She smiled at him. "Just you wait. He's great!"

A prefect in a black robe with the Ravenclaw emblem emblazoned on it opened the door for Rose and Scorpius and she jumped excitedly onto the platform.

She flew over to where Hagrid was standing, talking to Albus and James.

"Hagrid!" she called out, waving.

Al and James spun around. Al grinned widely; James still looked a little disgruntled from their confrontation earlier. She glanced behind her. Scorpius was right behind her, and she knew the reason why James looked annoyed.

"An' 'ere's little Rosie," Hagrid smiled at her and she hugged him around the middle.

"I was just talkin' to your cousins about Harry and Ginny," he smiled his famous, crinkled smile that always reached his eyes. "How's Ron and Hermione doin'?"

"They're good," Rose answered, nodding. "Dad was saying that he wanted to come and visit you sometime."

"Well, you tell 'im that I would love that."

"Of course."

"And who's this?" Hagrid asked, his eyes falling on Scorpius.

Scorpius was gazing up at Hagrid, awestruck. He found his voice after Rose nudged him.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he stammered. James smirked in contempt and Rose gave him a sharp look.

Hagrid looked at him uncertainly. "You're not Draco Malfoy's boy, are yeh?"

Scorpius nodded.

Hagrid still looked at him uncertainly. "Can't say I had the best relationship with yeh dad," Hagrid told him simply.

Scorpius nodded, obviously still amazed at Hagrid's sheer size.

"Mm, well, off we go then. Firs' years!" he boomed again. "Firs' years, this way please!"

Then he turned and walked towards the end of the platform, leading the anxious first years. Rose and Albus waved goodbye to James and they, along with Scorpius, followed Hagrid down the platform.

Rose was excited to see her parent's friend Neville Longbottom standing at the underground entrance to Hogwarts when the boats pulled up. He smiled kindly as the first years clambered out of the boats and stood nervously in front of him.

"'Ere's the firs' years, Professor Longbottom," Hagrid called to Neville.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Neville answered, the smile still on his face. "Is everybody ready?"

After a small murmur from the students, Neville called, "Follow me everyone."

He led the first years up towards the Great Hall but he stopped just outside the vast double doors.

Rose and Albus had already visited Hogwarts previously throughout the years with their fathers so the castle's vastness did not offer any surprises for them. But all the other students, Scorpius included, were looking around at the Entrance Hall in amazement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Neville began, looking kindly at the swarm of faces. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I am the Herbology teacher here, and Head of Gryffindor. In a moment, I will take you through these doors and you will join your classmates, but before that you must be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each House has a noble history, and each of you will surely be a huge benefit for your house in your seven years of magical education."

After a few seconds, Neville announced, "Well, follow me everyone." He turned with a sweep of his dark blue robe and the doors to the Great Hall opened seemingly on their own.

A sea of faces watched them as they followed Neville down the center to the front of the room where the famous Sorting Hat stood on a stool.

It looked extremely shabby and it was patched and frayed all over. Rose looked at the hat expectantly, butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing its song. Afterwards, everyone clapped in earnest. Then, Neville stepped up to the stool with a role of parchment.

"When I call your name, I want you to come up to the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses."

As Neville began to call out names of first years, Rose leaned over to Scorpius. "Do you reckon you'll be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know. Probably. My whole family has been in Slytherin for years," Scorpius whispered back.

Rose frowned at the look on Scorpius' face; it was if…he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"What about you? You will be a brave hearted Gryffindor?" he smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe. Both my parents were Gryffindors, so I might be."

Scorpius' grin was still plastered on his face. Rose rolled her eyes at him, and looked around at the Great Hall, despite the fact she had seen it hundreds of times before. Her eyes found her way to the teacher's table. Headmistress Sinistra sat in the center chair, watching the Sorting with her stern eyes. On her right was Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, Hagrid sat on Slughorn's right. On, Sinistra's left was Neville's empty seat and Flitwick. Firenze the centaur was at the end. There were a few assorted teachers that Rose did not recognize.

Rose was brought out of her reverie by Neville calling out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose's head swung to look at Scorpius. He was frozen, his eyes wide. Rose nudged him gently with her elbow. At her contact, he looked at her, and she nodded at the stool. He nodded slightly, and seemed to find his footing. Rose watched him walk up to the stool, and sit on it. The Sorting Hat touched his head and Rose waited with bated breath.

It seemed to take forever. Scorpius was clutching the stool, his knuckles going white. Soon, the sorting Hat opened its brim and yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a shocked silence, but when Professor Sinistra began to clap in congratulations, the whole of the Hall joined in. Rose could hear the Gryffindor table roaring its approval. Scorpius clambered off the stool, shock written over his face. His eyes sought Rose and she smiled at him encouragingly and gave him a thumbs up. Smiling slightly, he hurried off to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly she heard Neville call out, "Albus Potter."

Rose watched as her cousin approached the stool and the Hat was placed upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled a split second later.

Rose clapped enthusiastically for Albus as he ran, smiling, to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Scorpius.

Rose waited for her turn. Then she heard her name.

"Rose Weasley."

She stumbled up to the stool, and the Hat was placed upon her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning from ear to ear, she went straight to the Gryffindor and sat next to Scorpius, who was clapping her wildly along with her cousin Albus.

Rose high-fived her cousin across the table and then looked at Scorpius and smirked at him. "Gryffindor, hey?"

Scorpius nodded, still shocked. "I know. That's a first. I wonder how Father will react," he added, looking slightly troubled.

Rose looked at him sympathetically. It couldn't be easy. From what Rose had learnt of the Malfoy family from her family, they were all Slytherin-raised, pure-blood supremacists. Scorpius was the first member of his family to _not _be in Slytherin for generations. That would probably be a blow to the Malfoy family pride. Or maybe Scorpius' dad was different, Rose thought as she patted Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Hey Scorpius," Albus leaned across the table, tentatively. Scorpius looked at him apprehensively.

"Yes..." he replied, uncertainly.

"Good job on getting into Gryffindor," was Albus reply accompanied with a shy smile.

Scorpius looked taken aback at first, but then he relaxed and replied, grinning widely, "Thanks, Albus."

Rose looked at the two in approval. Maybe was the end of the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy feud that began over twenty years ago, she thought as she watched Rayn Zabini get Sorted in Slytherin.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Family

**In London**

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom window, and warmth spread over Hermione Weasley's body. As she was slowly pulled from her slumber, she felt something wrapped around her tightly, and a slight snoring sound. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband's muscular arms wrapped around her middle, holding her close to him. She smiled affectionately as she glanced up at his peaceful face. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. Hermione figured he must have gotten home from work late and Hermione hadn't heard him climb into bed.

As Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest, she closed her eyes in contentment. She had been married to Ron for almost sixteen years, and every day Hermione felt herself falling more and more in love with her husband. He was the perfect partner and father in her opinion; loving, romantic, strong and protective. Then again, he had always been that way.

Reluctantly, she disentangled herself from Ron's arms and climbed out of bed, but not before she placed a gentle kiss on Ron's forehead. She smiled as he mumbled in his sleep. "Her…mio...ne." His light snoring continue after that.

Hermione went to her walk-in-closet and pulled on her nightgown. She took one last look at Ron's sleeping form and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

She approached her daughter, Rose's room. Looking in, she sighed as she leant against the door frame wistfully. Rose had finally left for Hogwarts, and it gave Hermione an uneasy feeling. She knew this was a motherly reaction, having her beloved Rose far away in Scotland attending school. But she still wasn't used to the feeling yet.

She jumped slightly as an arm wrapped around her waist and a light kiss was planted on her bare shoulder. She smiled as she heard her husband chuckle. "Did I scare you, sweetie?"

She leaned back into his chest gratefully. "A little."

"My apologies," Ron replied and kissed her tenderly on the side of the head. "Thinking about Rose?"

Hermione nodded. "It's just so weird, not having her in the house, you know."

"Yeah it is, but you know she's perfectly safe where she is."

Hermione turned to face Ron. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, and his clear blue eyes watched her in concern. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ron, darling, its fine. It'll just take some getting used to," she explained, placing her hands on his chest.

Ron tilted his head to the side as he watched her. He smirked and leant towards her. "Would you like me to help you take your mind off things?"

"Yes please," she replied, grinning at him. He smirked even further and began to kiss her intensely. Hermione's hands slid up over his chest and her fingers wrapped themselves into his flame red hair as Ron kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

After what seemed like a perfect forever, they pulled apart reluctantly when they heard their nine year-old son Hugo in the hall. Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't you check on Hugo, and I get breakfast started?"

"Sounds perfect," Ron replied huskily, and kissed her lightly before going to get Hugo. She smiled widely as she heard him exclaim, "Hey buddy, how's it going!" when he reached Hugo's room. Laughing quietly, she headed towards the kitchen.

After Hermione had served a delicious breakfast of French toast and sizzling bacon (for which Hermione had to remember not to serve four lots, like she usually would), everyone had settled down. Hugo was reading a small novel intently (his love of books coming from his mother, Hermione had proudly noted). Ron was reading _The Daily Prophet, _dressed in Muggle business pants, a white shirt, and a long black travelling cloak, with one hand placed on Hermione's thigh, as she went through some cases from work. She had become co-head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after years of being a successful magical lawyer. Even though she sorted out the trivial issues within the Department and was in charge of assigning missions to Aurors (such as Harry and Ron), she still liked to participate in magical law. Reading through a case of a Dark Wizard who had killed a young Muggle family, it still saddened her to see this type of atrocities still happening in the wizarding world. Hermione had thought that had all ended with the defeat of Voldemort nineteen years ago.

Hermione glanced up from her papers and watched her son across the table. Her reminded her so much of Ron. His shaggy trademark-red Weasley hair fell over his forehead, desperately in need a haircut. His clear blue eyes, his father's eyes, were so involved in the book he was reading. It was one of the many reasons she loved her son so much. He resembled his father physically, in looks and personality, but seemed to have inherited her love of books. She frowned as she thought that there were monsters out there that could possibly hurt him, or Rosie. She, Ron, Harry had fought so hard to create a world where their children could live a safe, peaceful life, free of fear and danger. It seemed like they were still trying nineteen years later. She sighed sadly.

She felt Ron's hand squeeze her thigh. She looked up into his concerned eyes. _What's wrong?_ His eyes seemed to communicate to her. She shook her head slightly. Ron and Hermione stared into each other's eyes, silently communicating to each other, something they had picked up during their marriage.

Suddenly, there was a light pecking at the window, and Hermione jumped out of her and Ron's reverie. She saw the family owl, Pig.

"He must be bringing Rose's reply!" she cried as she almost ran to open the window. Even though she had been gone only 24 hours, she desperately wanted to talk to her daughter and see how she was going.

Ron grabbed the letter from Pig's leg eagerly. It was clear that he wanted to hear from her too. Hugo had even laid down the book he was reading. "Is it from Rosie?" he asked curiously.

Ron nodded as he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,_

_Hogwarts is exactly the same as always. Guess what! I got into Gryffindor! So now you can't disown me like you said, Dad. _(Ron snorted with laughter at that). _So did Al! By the way, you won't believe what happened. Remember that family you told me about, the Malfoys? Well, their son Scorpius got into Gryffindor too! I can't imagine they'd be too happy about that. Anyway, classes start in the morning, so I have to get a good rest. I love you all!_

_All my love,_

_Rosie xx_

_P.S. Dad, Hagrid said he would love for you guys to come and visit him when you have the time. xx_

There was a stunned silence. "Draco's son got into Gryffindor?" I found my voice. Ron looked up at me.

"_Draco? _Since when is he _Draco?"_

"Because, Ron, I work with him now and it would be helpful to be as civil as possible. After all, it's the job that's important."

Ron shrugged. "Oh well, as long as Rosie doesn't get too friendly with him."

Hermione frowned down at him. "Ron, seriously!"

He looked up at her. "What!" he replied defensively.

She was about to retort when they heard Hugo. "Mummy, Daddy, please don't fight."

We looked at him, as he looked back at us expectantly. Hermione released the breath she had been holding and smiled. "Of course we won't, sweetie." With that she kissed Ron on the top of the head. "Hugo, why don't you go and get ready to go to Grandma Molly's?"

Hugo grabbed his book and ran upstairs. "NO RUNNING!" Hermione yelled to him. Then, she looked down at Ron, who was watching her closely.

She smiled small at him and ran her hands through his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes closing at the feel of her fingers in his hair. She leant towards him and kissed him intently. He replied, his lips moving softly against hers. When they pulled apart, Ron's arm wrapped itself around her waist and his rested on her stomach. "I love you Hermione," he mumbled and kissed her stomach lightly.

Hermione rested her cheek on the top of Ron's head, and replied, "I love you too, Ron."

"Ready," Hugo cried as he entered.

Ron and Hermione unwrapped themselves from each other, and with a wave of her wand, all her papers flew into her leather briefcase. She straightened the black business suit she was wearing and slipped into her black pumps, which were lying under the table. She checked her watch hurriedly. "Shoot, I'm going to be late. Do you think you'd be able to take Hugo for me before you head into the office?"

"I won't be in trouble with the boss," Ron looked at her amused, but pointedly.

Absentmindedly, she replied with, "No," but looked up as she realized that he was referring to her. She smiled, "No, I'll cut you some slack, but I'm not sure about your other boss." Ron frowned at the thought of his _other_ boss. "But I'll be witness to your defense," she joked.

"Spoken like a true lawyer," Ron joked back. He picked up his briefcase and came over to her. "And yes, I can take Hugo for you, babe."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you. Love you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you do," Ron replied, still smiling.

Hermione went to Hugo and swept him up in a huge hug. "I love you soooo much, Hugo. Have a good day at Grandma Molly's!"

"Love you too Mum," Hugo replied, wrapping his arms around Hermione's neck.

"C'mon mate," Ron said to Hugo, and hand in hand they went to the fireplace and stepped inside it. Picking up a handful of Floo powder from the urn, he said clearly, "Ottery St. Catchpole." He winked at Hermione just before the emerald green flames engulfed her two favourite men in the world and they were gone.

With that, Hermione turned on the spot and Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Once inside her office, Hermione settled behind her mahogany desk and began to sort out the days agendas. But before she could even open her briefcase, the door to her office burst open, and in strolled Hermione's co-Head of the Department, Draco Malfoy. He wore a plain black Muggle three-piece business suit (his fashion sense hadn't really changed much since Hogwarts days). He nodded curtly at her as he made his way to his desk at the other side of the vast office. It wasn't a desirable arrangement to sharing an office with an old arch-enemy from school, but the Minister Shackebolt insisted that the co-Heads of the Department share an office to make communication easier and more effective. But, as Hermione had told Ron earlier, they were civil towards each other, and Malfoy barely called her any derogatory terms anymore. Hermione guessed that his time as a reluctant Death Eater in the Second Wizarding World had sobered his perspective on the world and the people in it.

"Morning," Hermione greeted, in a business like tone.

"Morning," he replied, shrugging off his jacket to reveal his black shirt and grey vest. He placed the jacket over the back of his chair.

"Did you get a letter from your son this morning?"

Draco nodded as he sat behind his mahogany desk.

"Did he tell you what House he was in?"

"Yes he did," Draco replied a little roughly, stapling his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair. "He's in Gryffindor."

Hermione processed his tone, but he didn't seem upset or angry or pleased either. "And how do you feel about that?"

Malfoy smirked. "What is this, a therapy session?"

Hermione shrugged, smirking slightly. "No, not at all. It's just I have an idea of what you thought about us Gryffindors in Hogwarts."

This time it was Draco's turn to shrug. "I mean, a first I was a bit upset, but all I want is Scorpius to NOT be like me. I just looked at it as the first step to achieving that."

After a minute, she nodded. It took some time getting used to, this new Draco, despite the fact they had been working together for over six months. She thought it was possible for the two families to get along now. It would take Ron a lot of convincing though.

There was a knock on the door. Emma Stonebooth, Hermione and Draco's assistant appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, Minister Shacklebolt says he would like to see you both in his office."

"Thank you, Emma," Hermione smiled at her. "We'll be right there."

As Draco got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "By the way, what House did your daughter get into?"

"Rose is a Gryffindor too."

"Ah, I thought so," Draco replied with a slight smile.


End file.
